Subtle Knife
by Generalissimo
Summary: Crossover with Mr. and Mrs. Smith. After John and Jane escape, their employers send Mr. 47 to deal with them.


Subtle Knife

Summary: Crossover. What if, after John and Jane Smith escaped, their employers hired Mr. 47 to take up the chase.

Author's note: This idea had been sitting in the back of my head ever since Mr. And Mrs. Smith came out. I loved the movie and love the Hitman series. What can I say? I'm a guy and like most guys I'm addicted to my video games.

Disclaimer: Buddha teaches us that we own nothing. Therefore I do not own John and Jane Smith, or Mr. 47; but I can take solace in the fact that in a roundabout way neither do their creators.

Somewhere in the Continental United States

"You're joking." The tall African American man shook his head in disbelief. "The two of them managed to take out an entire platoon?" He got up from the conference table and rubbed his eyes. "This can't be happening."

The slight brown haired woman dropped her report on the table. "I wish it weren't, Cyrus. We trained them and now it seems that that training has been turned against us. We're just fortunate that neither of the Smiths know who we are. Luckily we both maintain the same policies regarding revealing our identity to subordinates within our respective companies. If either John or Jane had even the slightest clue as to our identities, we would face a reprisal not seen since the Kennedy incident."

"That's not the worst of it. Turing a suburb and a Bath and Beyond into a war zone isn't exactly subtle. Word of this will get out. Just think of the humiliation that we'll suffer and the contracts that both our companies will lose." Cyrus paused and looked at his competitor turned ally of convenience. She had a faraway look on her face. "Atlanta, are you even listening?" He asked.

"What if we're going about this the wrong way?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked.

"We used Benjamin Danz to try and turn them against each other; and when that didn't work, you sent a squad to their residence, resulting John and Jane Smith's escape, the loss of that entire squad, the destruction of that house and, if I remember correctly, the destruction of three very expensive custom-built BMWs."

"Then, you sent a platoon after them," Cyrus countered, "resulting in their deaths and a destroyed department store. We've been over this," Cyrus was getting impatient, "Will you please get to the point."

"My point," Atlanta began, "is that maybe we should try an approach involving a bit more stealth. Suppose we contracted an outside firm…"

"Not a chance!" Cyrus growled, angrily, "The last thing we need is another competitor hearing about our internal problems."

"If we were to contract a competitor anonymously, then we wouldn't suffer loss in professional reputation."

Cyrus nodded, beginning to come around, "Who did you have in mind?"

"The International Contract Agency has a man in their employ…"

"Wait, wait. After they've dealt with over fifty of our own men, you propose sending one agent against John and Jane?"

"This man has dealt with far more difficult situations, if even a small part of his legend is true." Atlanta persisted.

"Who is he?"

"Have you ever heard of Mr. 47?"

Cyrus laughed out loud, "47? 47 is a myth! A campfire story for the merc community! No one has ever proven his existence."

Atlanta shook her head, "Not publicly, no; but there are certain people in the know, who have information on him." She handed Cyrus a file.

After scanning it, he nodded, "Very impressive. What's he charge?"

"A million a hit."

"A million! Even if this guy is everything that this file says he is, even if he's Carlos reborn, that doesn't justify the high price."

"Oh no? Look at the file." Atlanta picked up her copy and arbitrarily removed a paper from it. "Late 2002, Don Guiseppe Guilliano was found garroted in his office. One guard was found drugged unconscious on the outskirts of the property. His clothes had been removed. December 2002, Masahiro Hayamoto was shoot dead in his castle in Japan. The Missile Guidance system he had been holding was stolen, along with a specially made .22 pistol with built in silencer. One guard was found in the castle basement, with his uniform missing. Whoever killed Hayamoto waltzed past over a hundred specially trained ninjas. He made his way into Hayamoto's office, climbed out the window and waited until Hayamoto was standing in front of it, before he took the shot. Reportedly, there were a dozen yojimbos standing guard from the rafters of Hayamoto's office and not one of them saw a thing. These are just two of many cases. This guy doesn't just get the job done. He creates no collateral damage and leaves no traces besides one naked guard and a dead target. In any case, we stand to lose a lot less in money, manpower and reputation by hiring him to deal with out problems."

For the first time, Cyrus grinned, visibly impressed. "How soon can we make the arrangement?"

"I'll make an offer to the agency. They'll pass it along to his handler who'll brief him on the mission. We'll be contacted upon completion of the assignment."

Cyrus nodded, "Do it. This might just work."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in London

International Contract Agency Board Meeting

Lord Stanley put down his tea, "Very well, then," he spoke, "Is there any other new business?"

"There is one important item." Mr. Davenheim, from the intelligence department, replied.

"Ah, and this new business is?"

"A contract has come from an anonymous source. They've requested Agent 47, in particular."

"So?"

"The hit is most unusual, in that the targets are…well, within the community."

Instantly, every member present understood what they were being told. When someone was mentioned as being within the community, it meant that they were an assassin.

Lord Stanley leaned forward in his chair. "Who precisely, are the targets?"

Mr. Davenheim pressed a button on his remote control, activating a projection of pictures of the objectives. "The targets: John and Jane Smith. Both paid operatives for different competitors. At least until recently."

"What do you mean different competitors?" Someone asked.

"I mean, that until recently both were working for different firms. Neither of them had been aware of their spouse's status within the community until recently."

There were a few people who laughed at this.

Davenheim continued, "John has sixty-seven confirmed kills, while his wife Jane has three hundred and twelve under her belt."

All around the room, board members exchanged looks. The men's were of begrudging admiration, the women, something akin to pride.

"Our intel indicates that the couple is currently operating as independent contractors in upstate New York."

Lord Stanley nodded, "Pass the assignment on to Diana Burnwood. She'll brief 47. If there's nothing, I declare this meeting adjourned."

As the rest of the board made their way out of the conference room, Lord Stanley and his right-hand Karpov remained behind. "This could be what we've been looking for, sir." Karpov said.

Lord Stanley nodded, a cruel smile crossing his face, "Indeed. We've been looking for a way to eliminate 47 from the equation. This might just be what we've needed."


End file.
